The present invention relates generally to an exercise device, and more particularly to an arm-building device.
As shown in FIG. 1, an arm-building device 80 of the prior art comprises two movable rods 81 and a resilient element 89. The two movable rod 81 have a fastening portion 82 which is provided in one side with an edge 83. The other side of the fastening portion 82 is level with the fastening portion 82 and is provided with an arm rod 84 extending downward therefrom to form a grip which is provided with a soft grip cover 85. The fastening portion 82 serves as a pivot of the two movable arms 81. Each edge 83 is provided with an upper hooked portion 831 and a lower hooked portion 832. Located between the edge 83 and the upper hooked portion 831 and the lower hooked portion 832 are an upper recess 833 and a lower recess 834, in which the resilient element 89 is disposed. In use, the user holds the soft grip cover 85 to operate the movable rods 81 in accordance with various positions of the resilient element 89. As the resilient element 89 is at work, the resistance is brought about to attain the exercise effect.
Such a prior art device as described above is defective in design in that it does not provide its user a support to enable the user to apply the force uniformly, so as to prevent the movable rods from swinging aside to inflict an injury on the user or bystander.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a safe arm-building device.
The arm-building device of the present invention comprises a frame, two engagement members, two operation rods, two traction members, and a resilient member. The frame is provided in the bottom with a coupling portion. The two engagement members are rotatably mounted on the frame and are meshed with each other. The engagement members are provided with a connection portion and a pivoting portion which is separated from the axis of the engagement members by a predetermined distance. The operation rods are connected at one end with the connection portion of the engagement members such that other end of the operation rods serves as a hand grip to facilitate the operating of the operation rods, thereby actuating the two engagement members to turn. The traction members are pivoted at one end with the pivoting portion of the engagement members by a predetermined distance. The operation rods are connected at one end with the connection portion of the engagement members such that other end of the operation rods serves as a hand grip to facilitate the operating of the operation rods, thereby actuating the two engagement members to turn. The traction members are pivoted at one end with the pivoting portion of the engagement members such that the traction members are pivoted with each other by a bolt body. The resilient member is fixed at one end with the coupling portion of the frame, and at other end with the bolt body. As the engagement members are actuated by the operation rods to turn, the two traction members are actuated to displace upwards. The resilient member is pulled to bring about the resistance force to attain the exercise effect.